


FANART, "Scarlet Bound Titanium: Star Search"

by paynesgrey



Series: Paynesgrey's Graphics [24]
Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Book Cover Design, Community: smallfandombang, Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Book Cover design for the story Scarlet Bound Titanium by pairatime. Done in Photoshop.





	FANART, "Scarlet Bound Titanium: Star Search"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scarlet Bound Titanium: Star Search](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346091) by [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime). 



Media: Photoshop  
Author: pairatime

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157046368@N08/46756036344/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
